Bio (ability)
Bio, also known as Scourge or Virus, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the Final Fantasy series. It usually deals Poison-Elemental damage to one or more opponents and inflicts the Poison status. Bio is an advanced Black Magic spell, usually obtained midway through the game. In most Final Fantasy titles, Bio heals undead and poison-based enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Scourge has a chance to instantly kill all enemies. Final Fantasy II Scourge is a poison-elemental spell that rivals with the Lightning-element/Thunder spell. The rate of poison and damage goes up as the spell level increases. Final Fantasy III '''Bio' deals non-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy IV Known as Virus in the SNES version, Bio inflicts Seizure which saps away HP at alarming speed. Final Fantasy V '''Bio' is usable as a Black Magic and Magic Sword ability. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Bio' is taught by the Shoat Esper at a rate of X8. It deals Poison-Elemental damage and inflicts the Poison status. ''Final Fantasy VII The Poison Materia contains the spells Bio, Bio2 and Bio3, which inflict damage, as well as the Poison status. Final Fantasy VIII '''Bio' is a Poison-elemental attack that can inflict the status Poison. Effective against human enemies, but useless against Poison-based and mechanical enemies. Junction to ST-Atk-J may inflict the status Poison and St-Def-J defends against the status. Bio can be refined from Antidote for 1 Bio, Wizard Stone for 5 Bio, Venom Fang for 20 Bio and Malboro Tentacle for 40 Bio spells. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Bio' is a spell that can be learned by Vivi. ''Final Fantasy X The spell is found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid and inflicts just the poison status with no initial damage. It cannot ever fail unless the target is completely immune to poison. Final Fantasy X-2 Bio is learned by the Dark Knight as part of the ''Arcana skillset. It has the same effect as in X, doing no additional damage other than status. ''Final Fantasy XI Bio inflicts its own status ailment. It is similar to poison, in that it causes damage every tick, but cannot be cured by an antidote or poisona as Poison can be. In general, it is also more powerful than poisons of similar levels. In addition to gradually reducing the HP of an affected character, it will also weakens an affected character's attack rating, reducing the strength of physical attacks. Bio can only be removed with Erase or application of the item Remedy. Bio and Bio II are available to Red Mages, Black Mages, and Dark Knights. Bio III is available to Red Mages only through merit points, though it is often cast by beastmen red mages and some magical creatures of slightly lower levels. Final Fantasy XII '''Bio' is a Black Magick spell that causes damage inflicts the status Sap instead of Poison; this is employed by its counterpart, the magick Poison. Its License is Black Magick 4 that costs 40 LP. The spell can be bought in Rabanastre after the Mt. Bur-Omisace events. Its upgrade is Scourge, which causes heavier damage and inflicts Sap to all targets in range. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Bio's license is Black Magick 7 that costs 60 LP. It can be used by the job classes Black Mage and Uhlan, although the Uhlan must obtain the Esper Chaos License first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Bio is the third spell learned by Kytes, at level 12. It inflicts Poison on all foes in the spell's radius. Final Fantasy Tactics There are 3 versions of Bio. Each has different effects. There is also a spell called '''Poison' that inflicts poison status. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Bio spell is available to the Nu Mou Sage job. It is learned from the Mandragora Mace and has a moderate chance of inflicting the Poison status. It has a stronger spell power than Water and Aero and will be your Sage's most powerful weapon until it learns Giga Flare . Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Bio is casted by piling Fire, Blizzard, Cure, and Raise. It inflicts the poison ailment on enemies. category:Status effects